The invention relates to a magnetic-tape apparatus which comprises a frame; two winding mandrels journalled in said frame; two capstans and associated pressure rollers; a drive mechanism whose direction of rotation is reversible to permit the transport of the magnetic tape between the two winding mandrels in a first direction or in a second, opposite direction during recording and/or playback; switching means for reversing the direction of rotation of the drive mechanism; and a detection system which is coupled to a winding mandrel for detecting a stoppage of the winding mandrel while the apparatus is still in operation and for actuating the switching means in the event of such stoppage. The detection system comprises an elongate member which carries a pin and is continuously reciprocated by the drive mechanism while the apparatus is in operation. The detection system also includes a detection plate which is frictionally coupled to the winding mandrel and has a substantially U-shaped slot in which the pin slidably engages.
A magnetic-tape apparatus of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,492. This known apparatus is of the so-called "reverse-type" and is intended for moving the magnetic tape in two opposite directions during recording and/or playback. In the known apparatus the detection system is arranged underneath only one of the winding mandrels and is coupled to this winding mandrel only. As a result of this it is possible to detect a stoppage of only the relevant winding mandrel. In this known apparatus the detection system cannot detect directly a stoppage of the other winding mandrel. Yet the known apparatus permits the detection of a stoppage of the magnetic tape as a result of the end of the tape being reached in both directions of transport. This is because in this case it is always ensured that, regardless of the direction of transport of the magnetic tape, the winding mandrel underneath which the detection plate is arranged stops. However, in practice it is not uncommon that a reversal of the direction of rotation of the drive mechanism is required without the two winding mandrels being stationary. This happens specifically if between the two winding mandrels tape-spillage occurs, generally as a result of an incomplete tape transport between the active capstan and the winding mandrel which takes up the tape. In the known apparatus this may happen if the take-up winding mandrel is the winding mandrel underneath which no detection plate is arranged.